Here We Go Again
by TheScarlettRose
Summary: Alvin decides to test Brittany's strength and commitment once and for all. Final installment to the Red Light, Green Light Series. Rated T. Brimon, Alvinor, and Britt/Alvin!


**Here We Go Again **

_This is the last one in my series. Here is the order: Red Light Green Light, He Could Be The One, and Here We Go Again! Please review and tell me what you thought. Tell me what you thought about all of them if you like! Enjoy! I think this is my favorite one! Which one was your favorite?_

The sound of tires pulling into the driveway startled me. I peeked through the window and bit my lip when I saw it was Alvin and Eleanor. I fell back onto the couch and stared and the TV as they walked in.

"What are you doing Brittany?" Eleanor asked me.

"Watching TV…" I said suddenly realizing the TV was off. I glanced at them and gave a sheepish grin at their confused faces. "What I meant was, I _was_ watching TV." I paused. "Oh Miss. Miller needs you to pick some things up at the store Ellie." I handed her a list and she sighed grabbing her car keys again.

Eleanor kissed Alvin "I have to go… see you tonight?"

Alvin nodded "Yep. 8 o'clock."

She smiled and left. I sat there, my arms and legs crossed. I was giving Alvin my death glare. "Um you can leave now." I snapped.

He cocked an eyebrow and pulled me up "Thanks, but no."

"And why not?"

"Can I ask you a serious question?" he had completely ignored me.

"Absolutely not." I laughed.

Once again, he ignored me "Do you still like me?"

My nose scrunched up instantly at the thought. "No way."

Alvin stepped toward me so I stepped back. This went on till I bumped into the couch. I could feel his hot breath on my neck. He was way to close and really pushing his luck. "Are you sure?" his voice came.

"Alvin… stop it." I whispered. He wasn't being fair. I was stuck between him and the couch.

"Why? You don't like it- not even a little?" he chuckled. "I can't believe you're going out with Simon. Talk about sad."

"Alvin I'm warning you! Get away from me." Like usual though he didn't listen. His hands laid on my waist. I could feel myself turn red with anger. "I hate you! You're a total jerk. Do you do this with all girls? What about my sister!?" I took a deep breath and continued "If you think you can seduce me you are so-" he grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. My eyes nearly popped out of my head. I broke away and wiped my mouth. "What the hell was that?!"

Alvin rolled his eyes "You know you liked it."

I remained silent. To be completely honest he was a pretty good kisser. But that didn't make up for him doing this to me. I grabbed my phone.

He eyed me "What are you doing?"

"Calling Eleanor and Simon! This is unbelievable Alvin! How could you?"

"How could you what?" Simon's voice came as he walked in.

Both Alvin and I froze. I cleared my throat "How could you…" I looked to Alvin who had a smirk on his face. He knew I was stuck.

"Never mind. Alvin what are you doing here anyway? Don't you have to get ready for your date with Ellie?"

Alvin smiled "Oh ya, I completely forgot. Bye Si." He paused "Bye Britt…"

I glared at him as he left. Simon looked down at me "What was that all about?"

"Nobody ever knocks anymore…" I muttered.

Simon frowned and squeezed my shoulder "Is everything ok Brittany?"

My eyes started to sting with tears, I couldn't lie to Simon. "I don't know…"

"What happened?" he asked sitting me down.

"Alvin cheated on my sister… with me."

"What?" Simon gasped.

"I didn't want him to! I swear! He just did!" I cried.

Simon looked at me with concern.

"I told him to back off. But he didn't. At least it was only a kiss…" I almost said an amazing kiss, but caught myself.

Simon nodded. He understood. "What are you going to tell Ellie?"

"I don't know. She'll never believe me and you know it."

Simon agreed. "Perhaps I could tell her."

I looked at him "I'm not sure Simon… if I tell her though it has to be before that date."

***

I waited for my sister to get back from the store and when she did I confronted her. I was going to tell her straight out. I had to. I sat her down "Ellie I have to tell you something." I sighed.

"Well hurry Brittany I have to get ready for my date."

I winced as I looked into her hopeful eyes. I couldn't break her heart. Words escaped me.

"Brittany? Are you ok? What did you want to tell me?" Eleanor asked. She had a worried tone.

I forced a convincing smile "Have fun on your date."

Eleanor grinned back and hugged me "Thanks Britt." And she went upstairs.

I watched her and then stared at the floor. I would tell her if it only got worse. Only if he came back for more. Which I was terrified for. But yet, somewhat excited. I clutched my fists. "Damn him!" I hissed to myself. He got me to want to see him.

"Here we go again!" I scoffed leaning into the couch and flipping the TV on for real this time.

**The End **

**(Really)**


End file.
